Avatar: The Galaxy Keys Book 6: The Trial Of Anakin Skywalker
by D4lekCrusher
Summary: While Alex reconnects with Ahsoka after a 5 month absence, Anakin Skywalker begins to reconsider the effects of travelling with The Avatar. Meanwhile The Illusive Man launches a massive attack on Coruscant that could leave Anakin facing a massive decision...
1. The Good Old Days

Hi there guys welcome to Book 6 of the Galaxy Key arc, The Trial of Anakin Skywalker, the penultimate chapter in this arc. This story will deal with Alex and Anakin's first meeting and how Anakin and Ahsoka are reconsidering their double life with travelling with Alex, it's also here where the battle with Cerberus and The Illusive Man begins what's going to happen, how will this all end, find out now in The Trial Of Anakin Skywalker.

Life with the Avatar isn't an easy one, in fact it can get you killed in the most painful and nasty ways imaginable, this isn't what people would call an average day, it's my life now and I'm glad to be a part of it. My name is Anakin Skywalker and this is my story.

AVATAR: THE GALAXY KEYS

BOOK 6: THE TRIAL OF ANAKIN SKYWALKER

Chapter 1: The Good Old Days

It started out as any normal day in the Jedi Temple would, I was late for my training with Obi-Wan as usual, when I bumped into a Jedi youngling who was late for his training as well.

Collided into him was more like it. I tried to help him out but he was busy collecting his training Lightsaber together.

"I am so sorry" I didn't know his name, but little did I know this boy was going to become one of my best friends to this very date.

"It's no matter at all, Master Skywalker" this took me by surprise the boy was calm; it was as if this sought of thing happened to him every-day.

"Let me help you" I tried, even though I was late for my own training "what's your name, what clan are you a part of?" Younglings always trained in clans.

"My name is Alex" he said and I shook his hand, it was the polite thing to do "I train under master Yoda in the Clawmouse Clan"

"I'll take you there"

"I can find the training room myself" he rushed off to his training, this kid Alex or whatever his name was, really took me by surprise. Little did I know he would become my Padawan just a few months after. We became great friends and ever since that meeting I knew there was something special about him.

If I only knew how much special he was.

Present Day

I sat up, curious about the dream, it was the same dream every night. My first meeting with Alex, it was becoming more vivid each night.

A Togruta of 16 years of age stood next to me, she was tall and slim, she wore a brown outfit that showed most of her back, she had startling blue eyes and was looking at me strangely.

"Anakin are you OK?" she asked "you seem very tired lately"

"So do you Ahsoka" I laughed, Ahsoka was Alex's girlfriend, I bet your wondering how that was possible since the Jedi aren't supposed to form attachments, well that rule didn't apply to him, since he was The Avatar, and a Time Lord. A being with two hearts and the ability to regenerate in case, he was severely injured or dying.

"I have a perfectly good reason" Ahsoka smiled "I haven't been able to sleep since Alex went away" Alex hadn't been seen for quite some time now, it was only 5 months since we last saw him. "I panic and worry about him constantly, you never know where he might be."

"Everyone needs a rest at some point in their life" I said and realised something, Ahsoka had grown in her travels with Alex, she was becoming more and more mature each day "we have two lives"

"Crazy ones" Ahsoka laughed "normal life and Alex life"

"I know" I agreed, this was the occasional time I usually agreed with her "we just don't stop"

"What do we do about it?" Ahsoka asked me, we'd been considering this for quite some time. Sure life with the Avatar was exciting and all, it's just we didn't want to be doing this forever.

"Choose"

"That won't work" Ahsoka sighed "we've got too much on our plates already, and plus you know Alex wouldn't agree to it"

"Alex isn't here" as soon as I said that, I heard a familiar sound, it was the whooshing noise of Alex's spaceship and Time Machine "The TARDIS"

"Did… did?" Ahsoka stammered "you?"

"Hear that?" I finished for her and smiled "yes I did" if Alex was back there must be something serious going on.

"Let's go!" Ahsoka said excited eager to see her boyfriend again. Reluctantly I agreed with her. Hey there's always another time to choose, right?


	2. The Return Of The Avatar

Hi guys welcome to Chapter 2 of The Trial Of Anakin Skywalker I hope you are enjoying this story so far, This chapter will partially reveal why Alex has been away for 5 months. The rest of the story will deal with the full revelation. The Battle of Coruscant will begin in Chapter 6. Anyway I hope you review and enjoy the second chapter of The Trial Of Anakin Skywalker

* * *

Chapter 2: The Return Of The Avatar

* * *

Let me tell you what I was expecting. I was expecting a small Police Box parked outside of the Jedi Temple, what I got instead was a massive transport ship. Which quickly changed into the size of a tall marble plinth.

"Look's like he's finally fixed that chameleon circuit of his" Ahsoka said in amazing although, it didn't look that way, The TARDIS had this ability, to disguise itself whenever and wherever it landed itself. Alex had called this device a Chameleon Circuit. and he told me a few years ago, that on one of his travels, he got stuck on this planet called Earth in. the year 1963 and the Circuit broke and got stuck in it's familiar Police Box form, Alex had never bothered to fix it because he'd grown attached to the disguise.

The TARDIS flickered shapes again until it rested on it's more familiar Police Box form. The doors opened and steam bellowed out.

"Or not" I said smiling.

"Extractor fans on!" Alex's voice called and a gust of wind came out of the TARDIS doors and the smoke disappeared. Alex stepped out, dressed in black today, his clothes matched the time period or planet he went to. He was coughing slightly and looked surprised to see us.

"Anakin?" He said slightly shocked "Ahsoka?" Ahsoka gave him a smile we both went to step inside the TARDIS but Alex held his hands up "No! Don't..." He coughed "go in, too dangerous"

"Having a little trouble?" I asked, Alex smiled and gave me something I wasn't expecting. A hug.

"I've missed you"

"Missed us?" I said confused "It's been 5 months since you last saw us"

Alex let go of me and looked at his watch "5 months? has anything happened since I've been gone?"

"No" Ahsoka stammered and I could see a nervous twitch in her eye, Alex noticed it too but didn't say anything "but clearly a lot has happened to you"

"Yeah" I said not forgetting the smoke from inside the TARDIS "something wrong with the ship?"

"No" Alex assured "nothing like that, I've been trying to install this new AI that I bought from the Maldovar Market. The TARDIS" something like an explosion happened inside "doesn't like it" he said with slight embarrassment.

"New AI?" Ahsoka said curiously "what happened to the old one?"

"There hasn't been an AI inside the TARDIS. Snips. At least not for the 170 years I've been in there."

Alex looked like a 17 year old boy, but in fact because of him being a Time Lord he was actually 170 years old. Weird, I know. I'm still trying to get my head around this.

"Where have you been these past five months?" Ahsoka asked, she came towards him "I've been worried sick"

"Aw!" Alex said smiling "you actually do care" he hugged her and then let go "for the past 5 months I've been looking in things"

"Looking in on things?" I repeated

"A long story" Alex said firmly "I'll explain later" I hated when he did that, he always came up with that excuse when he was hiding something. Sometimes it infuriated me.

"Anyway" Alex said looking at Ahsoka who stepped back looking rather nervous "since you clearly hesitated the last time I asked, I would like a clear answer, Has anything happened in the 5 months that I should know about?"

"Like what?" Ahsoka said defensively "like for instance, our mutual" she made quotation marks when she said "friend"

"No, nothing like that" Alex said curious "why are you acting so defensive all of a sudden?"

"Gee, I don't know, maybe because I haven't heard from my boyfriend in the past 5 months until now. And also I do happen to have a life other than you, ya know?" She stalked off in a fit of anger. This was so unlike Ahsoka. What was with her lately.

"She's mad at me?" Alex asked me "isn't she?" Oh boy, I was hoping it didn't come to this revelation.

"She's not mad" I lied, then Alex did that look which always annoyed me, a look that he had when he knew someone was lying "not, mad exactly" I tried to find the right words. Alex deeply cared for Ahsoka, I didn't want to hurt him or let him think the worst, I am his best friend after all.

"Who is it?" Alex sighed, that caught me off guard, how could he possibly know about that? "Ahsoka's met someone hasn't she?"

"No" I assured him and he breathed a sigh of relief "nothing like that, an old friend in the Senate recently contacted her, whilst you've been away. He wanted to catch up on old times"

"I knew it" Alex chuckled the he said softly "she's slipping away from me, this is how they always go"

"What are you talking about" I asked hearing him say that, then I realised something, Alex was very lonely, during his numerous travels, he had made countless new friends and he had all lost them. I still wondered what happened to them I figured now was the time to ask.

"What happened to them?"

"Sorry?" Alex said taken aback by my strange question. "What happened to who?"

"Them?" I said letting the realisation set in on Alex's face "the other people who traveled with you?"

"Oh" Alex sighed "you mean those people?"

"Yes, you hardly bring them up in conversation anymore"

"5 months away, and this is what you want to ask me about?" Alex said, I said nothing and after a while he sighed giving up "OK, well some of them left... Because they should or they find someone else. Some forget me. And some..." He struggled to get these words out. "Not very many" he took a deep breath and said "some died"

It took a while for that to sink in and for the shock to register on my face.

Alex noticing the panic on my face said "not you and her, Anakin, I promise. You two are my family now. I promise I will do everything I can to protect you. I swear I will defend you to my last breath"

"Alex?" I said patting him on the shoulder

"Yeah?"

"It's good to have you back" I laughed

"It's good to be back" He laughed, taking off after Ahsoka...


	3. The Illusive Man

Hello there guys, welcome to Chapter 3 of The Trial Of Anakin Skywalker, I hope you are enjoying this story. That Senator that was mentioned in chapter 2 was a reference to Lux Bonteri, however he won't be making any appearance in this story. He was in the original draft and plan though. Anyway as always I hope you enjoy the story and leave a review at the end of this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Illusive Man

* * *

I was alone for a while, if you count being with a sentient ship alone, I took some time to gather my thoughts and after a few minutes I caught up with Alex and Ahsoka. They were standing on what looked like a viaduct, I had no idea what this thing was exactly but it seamed like it was built for the olden days of Coruscant.

They talked in quiet voices although I could make out some of their words.

"We'll work this out," I could hear Alex saying "don't worry, I know, long distance relationships, aren't good for some couples"

"It's not that," Ahsoka sighed and at that Alex looked slightly worried "it's waiting for you to come back, you're making your visits shorter and your absences longer, 5 months is enough. Don't you agree?"

"Well," Alex laughed "worry no longer" he felt Ahsoka's face "cause I'm staying. I came back to Coruscant to stay here. With you"

"What?" Ahsoka gasped in shock, she took away Alex's hand "why?"

"As much as this pains me to say" he chuckled "I miss you, you and Anakin. I've been on my own for 5 months, the TARDIS... I thought the new AI would help, but it turns out, it's not the same without you"

"Master?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about before, it's just sometimes, I go a little crazy waiting for that stupid TARDIS to appear"

"Well," Alex said softly and he smiled "you can stop worrying now. Team Avatar is back together, I'm here to stay." Ahsoka smiled and pulled Alex in for a long kiss.

I stood there awkwardly, waiting for them to stop, it was a long while before they did and things were getting uncomfortable.

"I'm so glad your're back," Ahsoka smiled and they hugged.

"We both are" I said making them break apart. "Team Avatar, huh?"

"Anakin" Alex stammered "I didn't see you there. Guess you heard that, huh?"

"Every word," I smiled, I stopped looking at them and felt another presence, a strange one at that, as if it was almost watching us. "Alex?"

"Yes" Alex said softly "I sense it too"

"What's...?" Ahsoka stammered, she noticed something we didn't as she called out "look out!"

If it wasn't for her warning, a laser shot might have hit me, I blocked it instantly and found the Gunman staring at us. He was a tall man, dressed in black leather, he wore a black mask over his face so it was difficult to make out his facial features, the one thing noticeable was his dark black hair and the purple aura of shields glowing around him.

"No," Alex gasped in shock, clearly recognizing the shooter, he stepped back "not you"

"Hmm" the man said "you've grown in the past years, since I saw you Avatar"

The look of shock on Alex's face clearly stated he was unprepared for this meeting, their was another trait in him, a trait that usually appeared. Fear, genuine fear.

"You..." Alex struggled to get the words out "your dead, you can't be here!"

"And here I am" chuckled the man, there was a fresh look of smugness on his face "alive and well"

"Haven't you given me enough grief?"

"No" the Man snarled "not yet." He took something out of his dark coat "I'm not here to discuss old wounds, though, I'm here on behalf of my employer" the device in his hands was a hologram projector, small and circular, "he want's to speak with you"

He placed the device on the ground and with that another man appeared, although he was sitting in a chair, smoking a cigar. He was tall and white haired. He wore a simple black pin stripped suit. The disconcerting features were his eyes. They looked like blue optics, ones you would normally find on Droids or other robots.

"Illusive Man" Alex gasped

"You recognize him then?" the Man said clearly liking this new outlook on him.

"Leng" said the Illusive Man "you're part in this is no longer required, go back to your ship and await for further orders, as you said before this is no time to remember old wounds."

The Man, Leng or whatever he was called, clearly was a henchmen, as he obeyed his master's wishes and went back to his ship. That appeared from nowhere.

Leng turned back to face Alex

"I hope we get the chance to meet again" he then went without further words and took off in his ship.

"Now that that's settled," the Illusive Man chuckled "I would like to discuss some business.. with The Avatar and his friends"


	4. An Unexpected Arrival

Hi guys welcome to Chapter 4 of The Trial of Anakin Skywalker sorry for the long wait. As you know this is a Mass Effect crossover. And what's a Mass Effect crossover without an appearance from the Normandy. Read on to discover this for yourself.

* * *

Chapter 4: An Unexpected Arrival

* * *

For a moment, there was a long pause as the Illusive Man studied each of us. He chuckled as he looked at Ahsoka and then moved onto Alex who was scowling at him.

"We have quite a long history" The Illusive Man sighed "don't we?"

"We do" Alex panted "though I recall it wasn't a very pleasant one."

"Master," Ahsoka said nervous "who is this guy?"

For a moment Alex looked hesitant to answer, but he answered in a calm tone.

"This" he gestured towards The Illusive Man "is the Illusive Man, real name unknown. I met him a few 50 years ago. When I was just discovering the wonders of the universe"

"We have a long and troubled past" The Illusive Man told Ahsoka "so would you it would seem"

"What does that mean?" Ahsoka asked nervously.

"All of the events surrounding your quest" The Illusive Man said "the quest for the Galaxy Keys" he looked at Alex who was ignoring him "You have them by now? I presume?"

"6" Alex said. 6? Last I saw him we had only got 5. Alex must've found another during his 5 month absence.

"2 more remain" The Illusive Man explained "it is said, when all 8 are brought together, they have the power to unlock the legendary Eternity Clock. Which will grant anyone the ability to control time"

Alex's eyes widened in shock "that's impossible. No-one but the Time Lords can control Time"

"Where do you think the Eternity Clock came from?" The Illusive Man said, he waited for the shock to register on Alex's face.

"Gallifrey" he gasped "The Eternity Clock... Is from?"

"Gallifrey" The Illusive Man confirmed, Gallifrey was Alex's home world, home to the Time Lords. I say was, because supposedly some time ago in the Last Great Time War. A war fought between The Time Lords and another race called the Daleks. Galifrey was destroyed in the final days of the war. Alex told me. But some Time Lords and their relics survived. The Doctor and Alex were prime examples of Time War survivors. Alex being sent away to Coruscant before Gallifrey's destruction. While relics like the Genesis Arc and The Eternity Clock being prime examples of ancient Gallifrayen relics.

Another image came on the Illusive Man's hologram, a massive clock, with dark grey clouds in the middle, swirling around in a Vortex. the Time Vortex. Around the clock were Ancient Gallifreyan symbols that only Alex could read.

"I discovered this five months ago." The Illusive Man continued "when you led the Vanguards into battle with the Dark Vanguards. When you killed the Dark Vanguards leader Korraban. The Eternity Clock activated." he gestured towards the symbols "and these Symbols appeared, you recognise the language"

"Ancient Gallifreyan" Alex confirmed "The ancient language of the Time Lords"

"Yes" The Illusive Man smiled "I thought you would. Given you've had enough time to study up on your people"

"Hold on!" Ahsoka said, she was getting confused "you said I was tied into all of this. That the events of the quest happened because of me?"

"Ahsoka" Alex said quietly "don't!"

"He never told you?" The Illusive Man gasped in mock surprise, "my my, we have been keeping secrets haven't we?"

"Secrets?" Ahsoka stammered, she looked at Alex who seemed to be tapping buttons on a device. "What secrets?"

"Alex?" I said curious, wanting to know what he had hidden from us this time.

"Rule 1" Alex said, he always did this, used his rules to explain things. Rule 1 was that, the... The "the Avatar always lies"

Ahsoka took a step back from him "no!" she clasped her hands around her mouth "what, is he talking about?" She asked me like I knew the answer "Anakin?"

"I... Have no idea" I stammered.

"It's simple really" The Illusive Man smiled "The Avatar has been lying to you the whole time"

"About what?" Ahsoka panted, she raised her voice at Alex "about what!"

"You think our meeting was a coincidence?" Alex asked "no, I just had to see, Ahsoka your past and my past, it's a troubled thing, your life, my life, I know it's complicated in a Timey Wimey sought of way"

"What do you mean my past and your past?"

"We've known each other since childhood" Alex explained "we were both in Clawmouse Clan. You never noticed me until that day. The day I discovered I was the Avatar"

"And I'm glad I did" Ahsoka smiled, she looked at the Illusive Man "see it's a good thing we met"

"No" Alex said "no it wasn't"

"Master?" Ahsoka said getting nervous "what do you mean?"

"5 months I've kept away from you" Alex explained "for the same reason, I've always regretted meeting you Ahsoka"

"Is someone, forcing you to say that?" Ahsoka said in disbelieve, this was so unlike Alex to say that.

"No" The Illusive Man chuckled "he is for once telling the truth" he looked at Alex,revelling in his misery "tell her, why you regret meeting her"

"Because" Alex sighed, no point in making a comeback "one day, you'll stop, I've seen it happen, Ahsoka I've been making my absences longer now, because one day, you'll fade from me, leave me or worse, you think I'm running away from you, but no, I'm running to you." he looked at me and smiled "you and Anakin, before you flare and fade from me'" he then looked at the Illusive Man'a hologram and said

"Time's up"

The Illusive Man looked confused and then realised what Alex did.

"You didn't "

"I did" Alex smiled "baiting Ahsoka, gave me all the time needed"

"Needed for what?" then a brilliant white light appeared from an incoming spaceship.

"You called them!" The Illusive Man growled "Leng!"

Too late the ship's megaphone boomed with a voice, a light toned voice that sounded familiar.

"Hello down there, this is Jeff "Joker" Moreau! Captain of the SSV Normandy SR 2"

"No!" The Illusive Man said and disappeared as Leng picked the hologram up and dove off the viaduct.

"You took your time" Alex said into the device I saw earlier

"Well" Joker laughed "ya know, traffic was hell"

"Good to hear from you too Joker" Alex smiled "can we board!"

"Commander says your good to go!"

"Thanks" Alex tapped some more buttons on his device and turned to face us. "Come and meet my new friends"

"New friends?" I asked shocked

"All that was a distraction?" Ahsoka gasped she looked up at the Normandy "who are these people?"

"As I said before" Alex smiled "friends" He took Ahsoka's hand as a shuttle came to great us. "Where do you think I've been for the past 5 months?"

If this is what Alex had been doing for the past five months, he had me weary, I didn't like the look of the Normandy, but if these were Alex's friends, he had a lot of explaining to do...


	5. The Commander

AN:Hi guys sorry for the long wait but here is Chapter 5 of The Trial of Anakin Skywalker, review and enjoy as always.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Commander

* * *

The Normandy was the size of a battle cruiser. It consisted of 5 decks, at the moment we were on Deck 2 the main command centre. A huge Galaxy Map stood in the middle. Crew members walked around getting to their posts.

The main elevator doors opened and a woman stepped out followed by another woman and an Asari. The woman was tall and dark haired and was dressed in black N7 armour, the other woman was dressed in the same identical armour and had the same coloured hair. The Asari however was dressed in white armour similar to the two women but the difference was that the Asari was shorter then the women.

Alex shook hands with the Dark haired woman and introduced us to her.

"Anakin, Ahsoka" he said in a soft voice "this is Commander Shepard, Ashley Williams and Liara T'Soni"

"Much obliged" the Asari, Liara said in a regal tone "you travel with strong friends, Avatar"

"Thank you" Alex said he moved back to me and Ahsoka "Shepard, as you know, The Illusive Man has possession of the Eternity Clock, a Galifreyan relic that has the power to alter time, change it if necessary"

"We know" Shepard agreed "and it is imperative that we stop The Illusive Man from using it at all costs"

"Just one problem" Alex interjected "We don't know where The Illusive Man is, or where the last Galaxy Keys are"

"That is a bit of a problem" said Shepard "but we do have the advantage, he threatened your girlfriend, yes?"

"He did" Alex said softly, "he sent the Dark Vanguards after us 5 months ago, they failed so he sent Kai Leng after us. After all this time, I'd never thought I'd see him again"

"Do you think your past may affect this mission?" Liara asked.

"Hang on a second" Ahsoka interrupted "you have a past with an assassin?"

"Yes" Alex replied his voice going a quieter tone, he always did this whenever we approached him on something he didn't talk about "just explain it simply, we weren't on the best of terms"

"That qualifies things" Ahsoka said sarcastically "if it's something you don't want to talk about, you don't have to"

"Thanks, Ahsoka," Alex sighed appreciatively "that helps"

"What I want to know" I said making Alex and Shepard look at me "is why the Illusive Man is so interested in Ahsoka"

"He's only interested in Ahsoka" Alex sais "because of me, he hates me and every one close to me, he's like nothing more than to see me out of existance"

"But why?" Ashley asked "why you? Why does the Illusive Man hate you so much?"

"Because of something I did to him long ago" Alex said, letting the reason sink in "something he's hold onto for all this time"

"What did you do to him?" Ahsoka said "what could you have possibly done to make him hate you that much?"

"To be honest" Alex said honestly "I don't remember, but what I did certainly must've pissed him off bad"

"This won't be the last time we will hear from him" Shepard told us "the Illusive Man holds grudges for a reason, I'm speaking from experience"

"The Collector Base" Alex said "I read your file, he wanted it for use against the Reapers, but you chose to destroy it"

"I did it for a reason, that place was an abomination"

"I know, but don't worry, we are going to stop him"

"Avatar!" Joker's voice came from a speaker in the wall "you might want to see this, the Illusive Man is sending us a message"

"Bring it up" Shepard said "but don't answer it, Leng can't be too far"

A screen came up on the Galaxy map showing the Illusive Man talking to someone on a Cerberus battle cruiser "that's very good, begin the attack as soon as I say"

"What's he planning?" Liara said softly

"I don't know" Alex replied softly "but it looks like he's about to attack Coruscant"

"Coruscant!" I gasped "but that's our home!"

"Remember what I said earlier?" Alex said "the Illusive Man hates me and everyone close to em, he's not planning to attack Coruscant, he's planning to attack the Jedi Temple"

Ahsoka gasped in shock "he must know that's suicide"

"Oh he knows," Alex sighed "but he doesn't care, as long as he hurts me, that's all that matters" the screen moved away from the Illusive Man to the Jedi Temple showing a squad of Cerberus troops heading towards it.

"We have to help them!" Ahsoka yelled "they'll be defenceless"

"I know" Alex said he looked at Shepard "we're going to need your help"

"I'll see what I can do" she looked at Liara "Liara, Ashley gather Garrus and the rest of the squad, we're going below"

"Are you ready for this?" I asked Alex

"Yes" Alex smiled "it's time to stop The Illusive Man once and for all"

"I agree" Ahsoka said taking his hand, a pair of doors opened on the planet below and a bright blue beam appeared "Geronimo" she said softly Alex smiled and on the count of three we all jumped into the beam followed by Shepard and her squad...


	6. Infiltration

AN: Hi guys welcome to chapter 6 of The Trial of Anakin Skywalker, sorry for the long wait anyway don't forget to leave a review at the end. :)

* * *

Chapter 6: Infiltration

* * *

We landed just outside an outcropping beneath the Jedi Temple, which in turn divided itself into a huge alleyway that marked the way.

Alex took out a hologram rendering of the temple and began planning. Meanwhile a giant Cerberus ship hovered overhead. Shepard ordered Joker to hide the Normandy safe while we began our descent into the temple.

"There's bound to be sentries outside the Temple, guarding the place" Alex said with optimism. "However with the number of troops heading to the Temple I'd reckon they'd last about for... Ooh a mere five minutes"

"So?" Shepard asked "what are our options?"

"We defiantly don't want to go through the front door" Ahsoka chimed in to add a sense of humour "that's asking for a suicide mission"

"Plus that's not my style" Alex smiled "the other Temple entrances would also be guarded by Cerberus troops, but there is a secret way we could use, one that hasn't been used in years!"

"Hang on!" I interjected "There's loads of secret entrances in the temple, what's so special about this one?"

"Well, first off it's a place no-one would ever suspect"

"Oh no" Ahsoka gasped realizing where Alex wanted to go "tell me it's not.." but her words were cut off by Alex's assuring smile, I however was completely lost, he did this sometimes, made his plans too complicated so that no-one ever figured them out.

"Excuse me!" Shepard interjected, she looked at Alex curiously "but would you mind telling me where it is, you think we are entering the Temple"

"The Vents" Alex replied with smile. I did not like the sound of that, but it seemed like the best way to go now the Temple was full of Cerberus Troops.

"That sounds like a dangerous idea" I pondered "what with all the security and fans around, one wrong move and well.. goodbye us"

Alex smiled again like he had thought ahead of this, "why do you think I got an AI?" still smiling triumphantly, Alex tapped some buttons on a wrist like device that I recognized as a Vortex Manipulator. A hologram of a young woman appeared dressed in strange clothes, when she spoke it was with a strange metallic voice.

"Online and operational" the AI said and looked at us "how my I help?"

"Everyone" Alex looked pleased with himself for getting the AI to work "might I introduce you to Idris Mark 2.0" Idris? that name sounded familiar but I just couldn't place it.

"I found her at the Maldovar Market" Alex explained "This system is the latest in hacking technology, plus it'll get you into basically anywhere you want to go."

Ahsoka looked at him astounded "that seems a bit anticlimactic for you, master" at this Alex smiled, it was nice to see him smile as he never did He saved those for very rare occasions.

"Okay" I laughed "I'm on board, shall we get started then?"

"We already are" Alex smiled happily "getting started that is, I had Idris hack into Jedi temple security the moment we landed"

"We'd best get a move on then" Shepard interjected "By now the Illusive Man will have noticed something's wrong" and with that we continuined with our Temple run.

* * *

By the time we got to the Temple's ventilation system, we had skirted around various Cerberus patrols that were out patrolling the grounds, men dressed in white uniforms of armour guarded the Temple's entrance to the vents.

"Damn!" Alex muttered he turned to face the group and looked at us with a worried expression. "I'm so sorry I didn't think anyone would be guarding the Vent's"

"Is there any way around them?" I asked. Alex didn't reply. He looked almost scared given the amount of pressure he was going through.

"The Psychic Paper?" Ahsoka asked "surely you could use?" Alex cut her off at mid sentence.

"No Cerberus troops will be trained against that"

"Damn, there goes our element of surprise"

"Excuse us" Garrus interrupted "but what if we split into two teams, our squad could distract those troops while you two go into the temple, undetected"

"That sounds like a good idea" I said liking Garrus for suggesting it.

"No." Alex muttered "it's too risky. We need to think..."

Shepard put her hand on Alex's arm sympathising with him "I know it's hard but we've faced Cerberus on every mission we've ever taken!"

"Fine!" Alex snapped "I can see there's no other option"

"You and your friends go on" Shepard said "we'll distract the guards" silently Alex agreed but i could tell he didn't like the plan. Shepard and her squad moved in the direction of the troops and fired a few blasters and they ran off. the troops followed in their direction.

"OK" I said "now that that's done, where do we go now?"

Alex looked at me with a smile on his face and said with a serious tone "into darkness"


	7. The Assassin

Hi guys I hoped you enjoyed the previous chapter. Anyway welcome to Chapter 7 of The Trial of Anakin Skywalker as always don't forget to leave a review at the end.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Assassin

* * *

The Vent's were not exactly what I'd call vents. More like separate corridors and walkways all linking together in a complicated way that could make the most cleverest of intruders loose their way.

Fortunately for us, Alex seemed to know where he was going. Always one step ahead I thought happily. As we moved closer we could here voices coming from below us, deep in conversation. One voice belonged to the Illusive Man, old and trustworthy while the other was unrecognisable.

"We've taken the Temple" the voice said "and still no sign of the Avatar and his assistants" the Illusive Man sounded almost pleased. While the other voice sounded less so.

"Patience, Leng" The Illusive Man said "my enemy is clever and cunning, you know how he works"

"Why do you hate him so much?" Leng asked "The Avatar I mean?"

"You have your score with him, I have my own"

"While it's true we are enemies" Kai Leng said with a calmness to his town "I'd like to know what it is that I'm being paid for"

"You're being paid!" The Illusive Man snapped "and that's that, all I need you to do is keep the Avatar and his friends busy, while I get the Eternity Clock ready. When my plan is complete, we will finally have the peace we deserve"

There was a long silence between the two men. After a moment Alex spoke in a low tone.

"We're too late"

"No" I said with a shocked expression "we have still have 6 Galaxy Key's, the Illusive Man doesn't"

"Ever the optimist" Alex sighed "Anakin, I'm afraid those keys were an absolute waste of time, a ploy to distract us"

"But the Eternity Clock" Ahsoka whispered "doesn't it need the Galaxy Key's to get it to work?"

"Yes, 8 keys to unlock the Clock" Alex explained there was a look of hesitation in his voice "however I'm certain there's something missing, something in the corner of my eye. I can't place it."

"It's to do with me?" Ahsoka guessed "isn't it" at this Alex looked at her with a worried expression, confirming the truth.

"I'm afraid so"

"Well..." Ahsoka stammered "what do we do?"

Ahsoka never found out the answer to her question as the floor beneath us began to shake violently. Pulling us toward the temple ground...

* * *

I opened my eyes, a searing pain shot through all of my body, worse than any wound sustained in battle. I could see blood on my hands, my own blood. Great more scars to add to the collection.

Alex was just coming out of unconsciousness, getting to his feet he could see that Kai Leng was facing us. The assassin was dressed like the last time we had saw him, dressed all in black with a pair of black goggles on his eyes. He was wearing a smug smile and holding Ahsoka hostage.

"Well... Well" Leng chuckled "and this is a sight I'd thought I'd never see." He walked towards Alex taking ahold of his arms and dragging him closer toward Ahsoka "my old enemy at last."

"If... You're gonna kill me" Alex panted his voice weak "get it over with"

"Kill you?" Leng said his smug smile still on his face "gladly, but not yet... While I have been wanting to do this for ages, I just want you to know"

"Know what?"

"That you and your friends will never make it out alive"

Alex spit at Leng's face making the assassin temporally loose his calm tone. He he wiped it off his face regaining his calm smug look.

"And here I thought we'd gotten past our history"

"We" Alex growled "will never get past it."

"OK" I said looking at Alex and Leng "I'm confused, will somebody tell us what the hell is going on"

"The Hero with No Fear" Leng sneered "a pointless title now, I guess"

"Stop with the jokes" Alex snapped "and leave my friends out of this, it's me you want, not them"

"Oh" Leng sighed "I don't think so, your friends are a part of this just as much as you and me"

"What are you talking about?" I asked still confused by the whole thing.

"I think you shouldn't ask questions" Leng said softly he looked back at Alex "the Avatar's best friend should know that better than anyone"

"Anakin" Alex said his voice wavering "this is the man who has killed thousand of people on paid jobs, you don't want to antagonise him!"

"Not to mention that I killed several of your dearest friends and companions" Leng chuckled laughing at the memories.

"What?" Ahsoka and I gasped.

"I told you a few days ago" Alex said "that I had some friends who traveled with me and they died" he looked to be considering how to choose the right words "I never told you the reason why" he looked at Leng with considerable hatred "this man is the reason why"


	8. Anakin's Decision

AN:Hi guys welcome to chapter 8 of The Trial of Anakin Skywalker I hope you are enjoying this story so far. As always don't forget to leave a review at the end.

* * *

Chapter 8: Anakin's Decision

* * *

My mouth dropped open in shock as I tried to make sense of Alex's words. I looked from him to Kai Leng, the man who had murdered so many of Alex's friends. It was hard to picture that this Man was Alex's archenemy.

"You seem surprised," Leng said softly "surely he must've told you."

"He told me that they died" I said regaining my shock "I just never thought they were murdered by you."

"I know" Leng chuckled "I'm not that impressive, but I am one of the most feared assassins in the universe"

"Then how come I've never heard of you"

"Anakin" Alex said his voice sounded like he was pleading "don't let him bait you"

"Easy, Alex" I assured him that everything would go fine "I've got this"

"I know- but take care Leng may seem weak. But he's one of the most deadly assassins out there"

I looked at Ahsoka still unconscious in her prison cell and back to Alex "I'll do my best" I heard a familiar humming sound, the sound of a Lightsabre igniting and saw that Leng had stolen Alex's blue Lightsaber, it's sword glowing brightly blue in the dim light.

Slowly I drew my own sabre out, the blue light glowing just at the edge of it's tip.

"Back away from this," Leng warned "it's what you've always wanted"

He was good at reading people, I thought, I did want to stop this life, Alex's life of danger and traveling. However I thought about the good times, meeting him for the first time. The dream played again in my head.

_"What is your name?" _

There it was again that familiar voice, the one that as soon as he spoke you knew you were going to be the best of friends.

_"My name is Alex" _

My flashback ended and I was drawn into another one, my first time entering the TARDIS seeing that massive machine for what it was.

Alex stood there dressed in his familiar clothes of a black t shirt and black trousers. He wore a smile on his face as I entered, Ahsoka stood by him.

"_Welcome to the TARDIS," _his tone was happy at seeing his best friend Exeter his own life "_the fastest ship in the Galaxy. It can go anywhere in time and space."_ he pressed one of the buttons on the controls and smiled "_and it's mine!" _

I came back out of the past and smiled, I looked at Alex finally making my own decision and went for it.

"Yeah" I said to Leng who looked at me shocked "I have wanted this, for so long, I just wish I had a normal life, a normal life with my wife and friends. But's that's nothing. Do you here me Leng?"

"I am warning you" Leng snarled "back away from this now, I won't give you this chance again"

"Master" Alex begged he looked as if he agreed with Leng "don't do this. He'll kill you"

Getting tired of being told what to do I snarled "no!" I raced to Alex and put my hands on his shoulders "I'm not doing what you or Leng says, I've made up my mind!"

"But Master-" I cut him off from his sentence.

"Here's what you need to do, go and free Ahsoka after that, find Shepard and get to safety"

"I'm not leaving you!" He complained "We're brothers!"

"I know" I sighed "but Alex, you need to carry on, you don't need your old master anymore"

"But.." he stammered "who will I look to for guidance, my trials"

"This is your great trial" I told him "and mine, I'm sorry Alex but that's the way it has to be" I took my hands of his shoulders and smiled "now go"

Looking at me with a mixture of sadness and sorrow he went over to Ahsoka' prison and began his work.

I faced Leng with a smile on my face I ignited my Lightsaber and said softly

"I'm ready"

"Good" Leng said with a smile he raised Alex's Lightsaber and began to lunge "this will be quick" he struck his sword and lunged forward attacking me head on.


	9. Skywalker vs Leng

Author's Note: Hi there guys welcome to chapter 9 of The Trial of Anakin Skywalker, I hope you are enjoying this story as we reach the end, it's been great having you review it. As always leave a review at the end and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9: Skywalker Vs Leng

* * *

Sabre's clashed, I could feel their warmth as the blades struck, Leng was not giving up, he was clearly a master swordsman, even with a stolen lightsaber.

"You know" Leng chuckled as he struck again "you're not a very skilled opponent for someone who's a Jedi master" god the nerve of this guy, I wanted to shut him up permanently. I threw in another strike however Leng saw it coming, he parried it away and smiled.

"I know all your moves," he chuckled, he sent down another strike which caught me off guard, I long scare appeared down my right arm from where Leng's blade had touched it.

"When I'm finished with you" he snarled "I'll go after Alex and then his precious little padawan" at that I felt a tremendous wave of anger at this man, the one man who wanted to kill Alex and anyone close to him. I couldn't control it, I raised my hand and went for a force choke.

"Good" Leng smiled, he appeared unharmed by the effect and I wondered what was going on "you can't use that on me" I saw a purple shimmer around him and realized he must be shielded. "You can't hurt me like this"

So that's why Alex was so afraid of Kai Leng, he fought his battles shielded so it must be impossible to defeat him. There had to be a way to take down the shields that surrounded him.

I looked and saw that Alex had obeyed my request to free Ahsoka and go and find Shepard. Good that's him safe. Now to figure out a way to get rid of those shields.

"Giving up yet?" Leng taunted as he sent another strike at me which in turn knocked me off my feet and onto the ground. He placed the stolen Lightsaber in his pocket and faced me.

"I told you to walk away" Leng chuckled "you just couldn't listen to my warning could you?"

"No" I smiled and began to think of away to stall him "I couldn't, because Alex is my family and you don;t give up on family"

"I saw the way you abandoned him" Leng taunted "it doesn't seem like you stood by him then"

"He's a smart kid" I smiled "he's knows what I'm doing"

"He knows you are sacrificing yourself" Leng chuckled he took the Lightsaber out and raised it "a vain one at that" he brought the Saber down for a killing stroke "now you die, by his sword"

"Then do it" I said closing my eyes "but just think for a minute"

Puzzled Leng stopped his stroke and said "why? you're beaten"

"I know" I chuckled opening my eyes "did you really think I would send my padawan away for just that reason? To abandon him or sacrifice my self? No I'm not like that Leng so excuse me if i was acting out of character"

"Why?"

"Why do you think?" I smiled "to figure out away to take down your shields"

"You" he never got to finish his sentence because at that moment a wave of fire scorched across the room hitting Leng square in the chest. I looked for the source of the fire and saw Alex smiling.

"Nice work" I laughed

"Do you think I would ever really leave you?" he rushed forward to help me up.

"Not in a million years"

He smiled at that and saw something in the corner of his eye, Leng was recovering, bit's of machinery was repairing itself knitting back together.

"So that's how you've lived all those years" Alex gasped "Cerberus made you their own little puppet"

"Cerberus has come a long way" Leng smiled recovering his posture he went for Alex's Lightsaber and ignited it. Alex ignited his own spare one and I did the same.

"I'm tired of this guy" Alex said smiling "let's shut him up"

"Here, here" I agreed and looking at Leng we charged into battle. Lightsabers raised for combat...


	10. The End of Anakin Skywalker

Author's note: Hi guys welcome to Chapter 10 of The Trial of Anakin Skywalkler as always review and enjoy

* * *

Chapter 10: The End of Anakin Skywalker

* * *

The two way duel was not going very well, although he seemed weak Leng had the upper hand, I mainly blamed our effort on our injuries that we had sustained when the Vent broke apart. Then again Alex held his own until signs of his own injuries appeared. He was getting slowing always missing his target when he went for Leng.

"You look tired, Avatar" Leng chuckled, to which he used this moment to cut off Alex's right arm, Alex screamed in pain and fell to the ground in agony, blood began to make pool on the ground.

"No! I yelled, I faced Leng and wiped sweat of my face, this fight was not going to be won by anybody, Leng could tell it was a stalemate because he just stood there laughing at our futile effort.

"Here you have a choice" Leng said smiling "continue to fight me, or save the Avatar"

"Anakin" Alex gasped in pain "his shields are down, now's the chance, you can end this!" I looked back from Alex to Leng with a worried expression. "Don't worry about me"

I took one look at Alex and nodded "I'm sorry" he smiled at that and continued to watch the battle.

I raised my Lightsaber and stuck, Leng was too fast he dodged my first attempt, and I thought my first time fighting this guy was going to be rough.

I sent strike after strike, parry after parry however non of my moves seemed to work, even without his shields Leng was a force to be reckoned with, a force that needed to be destroyed. He couldn't be allowed to live.

"I will kill you" I told Leng "you can't be allowed to live"

"Oh I know" Leng chuckled "you'll get to kill me as soon as you defeat me"

That was easier said than done as Leng proved a tough enough challenge with out a weapon. I panted and continued to fight him, the fight was taking the breath out of me as easily as running could. However there was one advantage, Leng was vulnerable, of only I could get a clear blow.

"Careful, Master" Alex warned "though he may seem vulnerable Leng is even more deadly"

"Just let me focus!" I snapped at him and he flinched, it was rare to yell at Alex even on occasions like this. Immediately I regretted it "I'm sorry" Leng engaged me in another attack.

"That will cost you dearly, Skywalker"

"I know" there an opening right in between his chest "but it's also an opportunity" I used the force to fling him back to the wall and he slumped to the ground. Unconscious.

I walked towards Leng's unconscious body Alex's Lightsaber still in his hand. I went to Alex and helped him up "come on we've got to get you out of here"

"How did you?" Alex asked shocked "Leng is impossible to defeat"

"I just did" I laughed then I looked back to Leng's body and reconsidered if Leng really was defeated he still wouldn't have Alex's Lightsaber.

"Master?" Alex said "do you here?"

"I know" there was a familiar humming sound, it was the sound of a Lightsaber. When I heard I realized that Leng wasn't so easily beaten. I swiveled round and struck my own Lightsaber into his own body, however he didn't fall, damn! his cybernetic parts had reassembled before I could get a clear blow. My Lightsaber stuck there. Impossible to get out, Leng smiled at this and gave a quick laugh.

"Too slow" and that's when I felt the stab of a saber going into my chest, I looked down and saw it, the tip just wedged in there.

"No!" Alex yelled "Master!"

I looked back at him with an apologetic look. This can't be, this is how I wasn't supposed to die, and yet it seemed like it was happening right here and now "I'm sorry" I managed to say before I slumped to the ground, my last line of vision was of a wave of fire going straight for Kai Leng who ducked out of the way and retreated just before the flame hit him, my vision faded into blackness.


	11. The Land of the Dead

Hi there guys sorry about that last cliffhanger, anyway welcome to Chapter 11 of The Trial of Anakin Skywalker, I hope you are enjoying this story so far and as always don't for get to leave a review at the end.

* * *

Chapter 11: The Land of the Dead

* * *

I awoke in a white room, signs were plastered all around it, writing was written in Aurobesh however it translated into English for me, because of the TARDIS, however the words were fading in between languages. Like the telepathic circuit wasn't working properly.

Alex stood over me, Ahsoka on his arm, scars all over their faces, they looked happy however they also looked very sad, as if they were visiting someone who was dying.

"Hey there" Alex said weakly "you took quite a beating there"

"Alex?" I said, my vision not clear enough "Ahsoka?"

"We're here" Ahsoka confirmed "however you might want to take it easy"

"Leng?" I asked "Cerberus, the battle?"

"Shepard and her squad dealt with the troops, however Leng got away" Alex explained "however Anakin, I have bad news, the doctor's say that you're not going to make it"

"Doctor's?" I asked confused then I realized I was in an emergency room, I must've passed out when Leng got me with his Lightsaber. "Not going to make it?"

"You're dying" Ahsoka's expression was full of sadness she placed a hand on my shoulder "I'm so sorry Anakin"

"The Illusive Man is going to pay for this" Alex muttered and then he regained his calm tone "the Doctor's say you have less than 10 minutes"

"10 minutes?" I said shocked then I smiled "it's worth it, just to see you two alive"

"But don't you see" Alex said he walked towards my bed and he sat at the foot of it "it wasn't supossed to happen like this, you're death I mean"

"What do you mean?" I asked obviously confused "what are you talking about"

"By messing with your timeline, The Illusive Man made sure you died at this specific moment, to make sure whatever happens in your future doesn't happen"

"The Illusive Man?" I said my voice getting weak, I could sense my ten minutes were nearly up. "Messed with my timeline?"

"Yes" Alex confirmed "he's going to pay for it, I swear master" he took my hand looking to me for guidance "what do I do?"

Looking at his face full of sadness the one thing I felt I could do was offer him some last piece of advice "don't give in to hatred, revenge is not the Jedi way and above all my friend"

I took a quick pause and said "don't travel alone"

Alex's eyes widened and smiled, a tear fell down his cheek as he knew the moment was coming, and I could feel it fast approaching.

My past flew by my eyes all the good moments and and the bad ones, meeting Qui-Gon Jinn, becoming a Jedi, killing the Sand People, Obi-Wan's death, meeting Alex, seeing him becoming a Jedi Knight, the trip on Mortis, travelling in the TARDIS. The adventure in Arkham City and finally back to my last moment, Leng's Lightsaber going straight into my chest.

I had just enough energy to breath out some last words "tell her I died a hero" knowing what I meant Alex smiled and said.

"I will Master" and with that I closed my eyes and welcomed death.

* * *

Darkness I could feel nothing but darkness, is this what death was supposed to feel like? Then all over a sudden I was welcomed with a bright light and I stood facing a man, looking quite disheveled and crazy.

"Hello there dearie" he had an excited tone about him and I couldn't believe my sight "you took quite a death there didn't you?"

"Death?" I said confused "I'm dead?"

"Well of course you are" the man laughed "however I just managed to bring you to this place before you winked out"

"Place?" I looked around the blank state of nothingness "what sought of place is this?"

"The land of the dead" the man laughed "I hope you enjoy your stay because it's permanent"

"Who are you?" I asked wondering who this crazy man was.

"Stiltskin" the Man bowed "Rumpelstiltskin at your service" then he vanished leaving completely stranded in this place.

"No!" I yelled "No!" my voice echoed all around the Land of the Dead...


	12. The Beginning of the End

Author's Note: Hello there guys, just so you know this chapter and the epilogue will switch between points of views to Alex and The Illusive Man. Bet you didn't see that last part coming did you, well just so you know I was teasing what is to come in the next arc after The Eternity Clock. Anyway welcome to the last chapter of The Trial of Anakin Skywalker I hope you've enjoyed the story and please leave a review.

* * *

Chapter 12: The Beginning of the End

* * *

As if Anakin's funeral was hard enough, I had to sit through a recording of his death again and be questioned by the council, only Ahsoka sympathized with me, she'd known Anakin for as long as I did. However I couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong.

After a few more questions I stormed out of the Jedi temple, full of rage and anger. Once outside I placed a hologram down and contacted The Illusive Man.

"Here I am" I growled, not even looking at him "you wanted me, now you got me"

"And I'd thought you'd be the last person I'd be hearing from, especially after what you've just been through" the Illusive Man's tone was pleasant however there was a tone of anger disguised as pleasantness.

"I wanted to talk" I said facing him "one on one"

"So did I"

"This has gone on far enough"

"It has indeed"

"I just want you to know, that I'm coming for you"

"I know you are, I can foresee it, you will fail Avatar, you will loose even more lives if you continue this reckless pursuit"

"No none of this!" I snapped "this is a personal matter, I'm doing this for Anakin, I'm laying down the final battle, in fact I'm sowing the seeds of it now, you've made it personal. There's no politics here, just good old fashioned revenge, and on the off chance that you are a man! Meet me where this all started"

"You don't want to do this" the Illusive Man warned "but I will honor your terms and meet you on the battle field"

"I'll see you there" the hologram switched off and I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"That was impressive" Ahsoka stood behind me her arms folded, her face a mixture of anger and confusion "how long were you planning on telling me?"

"I wasn't" I said facing her, "Ahsoka go away I don;t want to talk right now" she flinched, I rarely saw that look on her, but I didn't care how hard she was hurt.

"You haven't wanted to talk since it happened" she walked forward to me, placing an arm on my shoulder "I'm worried"

"Well don't be" I snapped I took her arm off my shoulder "don't be worried for me"

"Someone should" Ahsoka snapped "even if it's not me, someone should be!" I flinched at this, we rarely had an argument but the time called for one "you're acting weird, you get up in the middle of the night, I can't sleep!"

"Neither can I" I said "I just" I struggled to find the right words

"Miss him" Ahsoka finished the sentence for me "I miss him to, but his is not the way to honor him, if you want to fight at least take me with you"

"No" I said and Ahsoka looked at me with a shocked expression "no Ahsoka, I'm sorry but this is one battle I won't let you fight"

"Won't let me fight" she repeated "but what are?" I cut her off at this.

"I'll find a way" I assured her "this may be my final battle, to save you I must let go of you"

"You don't mean" Ahsoka gasped in shock "no!"

"I'm sorry Snips but it's the only way" I looked at her with a shocked expression "I have to give you up, it's over, hand over your TARDIS key"

I could see Ahsoka's reluctant expression as she knew that our relationship was coming to an end, she was smart but she didn't take no for an answer. She handed me her key and I smiled

"Thank you Snips" I smiled I turned round and began to walk away however she stopped me mid way.

"I hope you find what your looking for"

I gave her a hug and smiled "I'll come back S... Ahsoka" I was about to use her old nickname but I only used that when I was worried about her.

"I hope you do" Ahsoka said a tear streaking down her face "Avatar"

I took one last look at her and walked down the Temple walk way...


	13. Epilogue: The Eternity Clock

Author's note: Hello guys I hoped you enjoyed The Trial of Anakin Skywalker, this will be a short epilogue to close of the story and foreshadow The Eternity Clock as always leave a review and enjoy.

* * *

Epilouge: The Eternity Clock

* * *

Finally, I have them, all the keys, all the keys to unlock the Clock, I faced Leng as he smiled impatiently, I despised bounty hunters and assassins however they do do their jobs to the best of their abilities and I was grateful.

"Now what?" Leng asked as I placed all of the key's into the clock which as soon as they were placed began to whire and click and view the entire Time Vortex.

"Now I need one last component"

"Something of the Avatar's?" Leng guessed "I've heard the legends, to fully activate this clock you will need a certain object or person, something close to him"

"Yes" I chuckled "that's why I need the girl" Leng smiled and laughed

"The Avatar has abandoned her, typical, it should be easy enough to kidnap her"

"Remember Leng I need her unharmed, any damage done will effect the Eternity Clock's progress"

"And if the Avatar intervenes?"

"He won't I've made sure of that"

"You sound like your going to win"

"He's made the battle he cannot win, I have the upper hand"

"Fine" Leng grumbled "just don't ask me for help when you need saving"

"I know" I smiled "now go and do your job Leng" he vanished and I tapped some buttons on the Eternity Clock "it's done, our plan is quickly coming into place"

"You have done well Illusive Man" the voice coming from the clock was calm and soft "do more jobs like this and you will have your revenge very quickly"

"The Avatar will pay for what he has done to us"

"Easy there" the voice chuckled "don['t let your anger get ahead of you"

"I won't" I promised and shut off the voice, the Master had no idea what he was going to get, I was planning something of my own I tapped the co-ordinates into the Eternity Clock and viewed the Avatar's timeline.

I smiled as I viewed the image of the Avatar leaving his padawan "and so it begins" I muttered as I looked into the beauty of the Clock...

**THE AVATAR WILL FACE HIS GREATEST BATTLE **

**AHSOKA WILL FACE HER FINAL CHALLENGE **

**ALL WILL BE REVEALED IN THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THE GALAXY KEY'S **

**THE ETERNITY CLOCK **

**18/09/14 **


End file.
